Daily Adventures of Robert Hall
by rbavenger
Summary: Daily life in the tower, Robert wished he knew what he was getting himself into, there were many of times he was being backup for someone else, Trying to control two Demi gods, that were totally opposite, two master assassins, the billionaire genus, a shy man with a raging ass kicking dude in him. Also the other three women and Jarvis, Robert will have to deal with. UPDATE!
1. Chapter 1 Thanksgiving

**Author's Notes**

This takes place basically a week after Robert Hall's First Assignment, I would suggest reading it, there are references you may not understand.

It was a few days after everything had calmed down at the Avenger's tower, the terrorist plot was foiled, Stones and Michaels were in a Federal Prison, and the building was being repaired again after the attack on it.

Robert Hall was relaxing by playing Need for Speed Most Wanted on the PS3, he was having fun ramming police roadblocks at 230 plus mph, while blasting Metallica's album Load. He was about to ram into another roadblock with full nitro. when he heard a voice from behind him.

"I don't see the joy in that, wouldn't you rather work out?" Robert pressed the pause button and turned around to see Steve standing behind him.

"What, ba humbug, this is fun. Tell you what, you try this, and for how long you play, I will work out with you today,"

Steve thought about it for a moment, "Okay deal, how do I play?"

Clint and Natasha were headed back to their floor after an intense sparring. "I wonder what happened to Cap today?" Clint offered

"Yeah, weird for him not to work out, he mentioned something about stopping at Hall's and seeing if he wanted to," she replied.

"Hmm, strange. Well I can hear Metallica playing again, Hall is still playing video games,"

"I swear, I didn't think it was possible for someone to be worse than you on those things,"

The elevator doors slid open, and as the two agents walked on the floor, they were stunned silent with the sight of Hall and Rogers playing a video game, ramming each other's car. "Dammit Hall, you got me again on that turn,"

"Really Steve, such horrible language," Natasha said. "Hall you are a bad influence,"

The two quickly turned around to see, but they both forgot to pause the game, so they crashed into each other. Steve started to blush, "Uh uh, uh, rats you got me,"

Robert looked at the increasing multi colored face of the Captain, then at the spy, "Whatever, I never claimed to be a positive role model," he said with a big cheshire grin smile.

Natasha just rolled her eyes, and was about to say something when she was interrupted.

 _"Agent Hall, I want to let you know that your supplies have arrived and are on the way up to your floor,"_ Jarvis said,

"Supplies?" Clint asked, "What are you doing now?"

"Seriously, you don't know? Did you forget what's happening this week already," Robert looked at them.

"What is so special about this week?" he said back

"Holy shit, you all forgot," Hall got up from the sofa and walked over to the fridge.

"Forget about what? Stop talking in circles," Steve said.

"What month is it?" Robert asked.

"November," he answered

"Holy hell, you are clueless, what happens in November?"

"Veteran's Day, it gets colder, I do…. oh WOW! I am dense, Thanksgiving,"

"Like DUH! Yes Thanksgiving, what were you all planning, skipping it or something?"

"Well no, we forgot about it," Clint offered.

"Okay well whatever, pass the word throughout the tower. Dinner on Thursday, around 4pm. Now if you excuse me, I have some paperwork to do,"

So later on when they were eating dinner, Chinese night, Tony said, "So Hall, I heard you offered to cook on Turkey Day,"

"Yup. Anybody want my egg roll?" He replied.

Clint volunteered, so Hall passed it over to him. "Well I am glad somebody remember when it is,"

"What is this turkey day?" Thor asked.

"Thanksgiving is a holiday that is mainly celebrated by Americans, it always fall on a Thursday," Jane said.

Clint spoke, "Basically you get together with your family, eat a lot of food and turkey, drink, and then watch football,"

"What is special about that, that sounds like every weekend here. How boring," Loki said

"Oh My Gosh! NO! There are a lot of foods that you only eat on Thanksgiving, it celebrates the Puritans who sailed on the Mayflower," Darcy replied. "Any help here J man"

 _"If you would like, I could prepare a brief lecture on the history and lore of the Thanksgiving tradition,"_ JARVIS offered.

"History, Boring!" Tony stated, "Sweet potatoes with marshmallow, green bean casserole, rolls, gravy, cranberry sauce, pumpkin pie with whipped cream, and Candy Yams. It is such a wonderful holiday,"

Natasha shrugged carelessly. "I'm Russian. We don't do Thanksgiving, but the food sounds good. Especially if Hall is cooking,"

"Well that is a lot to do, do you need help?" Pepper asked.

"Yes, since we will need three ovens, and each oven can hold only a turkey and they take 7 hours to cook,"

"One turkey per oven, Nonsense , Bruce let' s make an oven that can cook a turkey in 3 hours," Tony said.

"NO, You are not making an oven that does that, the last time you tried to improve a home appliance, the washing machine came alive and started to attack, and we had to use a rocket launcher to blow it up," Pepper said,while glaring at Tony

"Aww, Pep you are no fun,"

"Washing Machine came alive?" Darcy asked.

"Don't ask, so anyways, I will help" Pepper offered.

"You may use the oven on our floor, and if you need help prepping, we can," Darcy offered

"We can?" Loki said

"Yes, we can, it will be fun,"

So Thursday came, and the Tower came alive as everyone was working together to make the meal special. Robert, Steve, and Pepper took care of the prepping the turkeys and making the stuffing. Tony and Bruce took care of setting up the tables and stuff. Jane, Darcy, Thor, and Loki helped with prepping and cooking the side dishes, while Jarvis watched Thor like a hawk, to make sure he did not go near anything electronic. Clint and Natasha made the desserts - after 3 death threats and then finally a knife that missed Tony's head by 1.5 inches, he finally gave up trying to find out - which were kept secret.

Later in the afternoon, everyone cleaned up, took showers and dressed nicely. They met in the same room where almost a week ago. Tony and Pepper sat at the Head of the table, to Tony's left Natasha and Clint, then Jane and Thor. On the other side Bruce, Steve, Loki and Darcy. Opposite to Tony and Pepper, Robert sat between two empty chairs. Robert looked a little confused, but the elevator opened, and Director Fury and Maria Hill came out to sit down by Robert (Maria sat a little closer to Robert). Fury wasn't missing any dinners at the tower as well, they are way too entertaining.

The food was brought out by some serving robots that Tony had been working on, and they were flawless.

 _Ding, Ding, Ding,_ Tony had tapped the side of his glass with a fork, stood up and had everyone's focus. "Um, about a week and half ago, you came into our lives,"

Pepper stood up, "We didn't know you, or want you here,"

Bruce stood up, "We were filled with mistrust and uncertainty,"

Steve was next, "But you were honest, witty, and stubborn,"

Loki was next, "You tried to understand us, you tried to unite us,"

Clint stood up, "We still did not like you, or understand you,"

Natasha was next. "But we got to know your pain and past,"

Thor stood up, "You used your weapons, of Heart, Mind, Soul and Spirit,"

Jane stood up "You defied the odds, and when the battle came, you stood proud,"

Maria stood up, 'Through the impossible, you protected the team,"

Fury stood up, "Your only concern was everyone else, throughout this journey."

Darcy stood up, "You brought us full circle,"

Jarvis, _"You made our family stronger, you healed us,"_

Robert had tears flowing from his face. "I love you all, you are my family forever,"

They all sat down, and thus started a new tradition for Thanksgiving.

"Agent Hall,"

"Yes Director?"

"You better not pull any of this shit for Christmas,"


	2. Chapter 2 General Ross Part 1

Robert was in his apartment reviewing the results of the latest Avenger's mission. Overall, he wasn't thrilled with the results; they needed to communicate better, especially Tony and Steve. He was rubbing his face when the TV in the room turned on. Robert looked to the ceiling. "Jarvis, please tell me that you did that."

 _"Yes, Agent Hall. I came across something on the fox news channel that I think you should be made aware of,"_ Jarvis stated.

Robert turned his focus to the screen and began watching what appeared to be a news conference. At the center of the podium, a red-faced Army General was spewing words at the crowd. Robert listened half heartedly until he heard a reporter ask, "General Ross, the Hulk is a hero. Why are you still hunting him?"

"A hero? A hero?!" Ross pounded his fist against the podium. "That murderous beast has killed numerous soldiers and civilians! I will not rest until that monster is captured or dead, mark my words."

"Jarvis, are you there?" Robert asked.

 _"Yes, Agent Hall."_

"Please, get me everything and anything on the relationship between General Ross and Dr. Banner now," Robert asked.

 _"Right away, Agent Hall. Thank you for taking this matter seriously."_

"Don't the other Avengers take it seriously as well?" Robert inquired.

 _"Only Dr. Banner does. Everyone else thinks Ross is - and I quote - an old windbag, a washed up loser, not a threat, and a giant asshole,"_ Jarvis replied.

"Well, most of those I would agree with, but he is a threat, and I want to make sure Dr. Banner is protected. Please get me the White House, Jarvis, and it would be really nice if you could get a hold of the Oval Office, if you can," Robert requested.

 _"Are you challenging me, Agent Hall?"_ Jarvis inquired.

"A little. You know what they say: the fastest way to solve a problem is to go straight to the top. Especially when it comes to the matter of protecting family," Robert said as he stared at the TV screen displaying the history between Dr. Banner and General Ross.

The phone began to ring, and Robert heard the phone being picked up. He heard a man's voice, presumably the president, judging from the fact that it matched with the numerous speeches Robert had heard the man give. He was reasonably impressed with Jarvis' ability.

"Hello. Whom am I speaking to?"

'Damn, Jarvis is good,' Robert thought, then he spoke. "Mr. President, this is Agent Hall."

The president's voice took on a warm and more familiar tone. "Agent Hall, hello. I wanted to thank you and the Avengers for stopping that terrorist plot, and I'm glad that you are healthy now. How may I help you?"

"Mr. President, I wanted to ask you for help in protecting an Avenger - Dr. Banner."

The president gave a knowing sigh, taking a moment to answer. "General Ross is at it again, isn't he? He has strong public support and the Joint Chiefs help him out, too."

"I am aware of that, but I am sure we both agree that if this jackass would leave Bruce alone, there would be no Hulk problems," Robert said, voice tense.

"I would agree, yes, but my hands are tied."

Hall grimaced. He'd expected a response like that, but he was sure there was still something the man could do. "If you think that the Avengers will sit back quietly while one of their family members is threatened, it will have very grave consequences for anyone involved."

"Agent Hall, should that be taken as a threat?"

"Threats are for cowards. I prefer to 100% fuck shit up. These consequences will only come around if you get in the way, are involved, or don't do anything about it."

The president hummed once, as if in thought. "You've got balls. What did you have in mind?"

Robert used his best 'negotiations' voice, and continued. "If you will allow me access to certain resources, I think I can end this."

"What did you have in mind?"

Hall: "I need the NYPD, SWAT, FBI, Secret Service, and SEALS."

The president was silent for a moment, taking that in, and then replied. "Wow, okay, Agent Hall. I hope you know what you're doing, but you have my say-so. Someone will call you later today to let you know when you can start."

Robert smiled in victory. "Thank you, Mr. President. I'm sure once this is done, you will be getting that autograph."

"Yes, that would be wonderful. Have a good day, Agent Hall."

"Yes, and the same to you, Mr. President."

* * *

Later that day, Robert was eating lunch with the rest of the team, discussing what to do for the night. Robert's phone went off and scared the hell out of Thor, since he was really focused on his sandwich. Robert answered his phone, laughing at Thor's reaction.

"Hall here... Really good... Good… Alright, that's good to know… Yes, thank you... Good bye." Robert ended the call.

He didn't even need to look up to know that the team was staring at him. "What, I can't answer my phone?" Robert asked, giving them all the innocent eyes.

"Yes, but now that you answered with such a defensive attitude, you are going to tell us," Natasha demanded.

Bruce was in the room, which could end up going very badly if Robert brought up an old wound like Ross. Robert sat back and considered his options. "Did anyone else catch the news conference today?" he asked, and judging the blank stares on their faces, they hadn't. "Okay, that's a no, then. Jarvis, please replay it."

As General Ross's conference played on the TV, almost instantly, you could see Bruce getting upset, which made Tony draw him in closer. Finally, Bruce broke, practically spitting. "That bastard! He is never going to leave me alone, is he? He'll hunt me down to the ends of the earth. God-damnit, I have to leave and hide again," he said bitterly, a miserable expression slipping across his face.

"No, no, no, you're staying. Bruce," Tony said, trying to get Bruce to look at him. "Buddy. Hey." He shook Bruce by the shoulder, as if to shake him out of his mood and to get him to stop staring blankly at the table. "You're safe here. We'll protect you. I'll protect you," Tony promised, trying to calm him down. Suddenly, he looked up at the ceiling in utter betrayal. "Jarvis, why the fuck did you not tell me about this?"

 _"Sir, I tried to, for half an hour, but you would not let me finish my sentence or answer me. None of the other team members were available to tell, except for Agent Hall, who, after I told him, asked for the entire history between General Ross and Dr. Banner. Then, he asked me to connect him to the President. He told the President off, saying that he had better offer assistance, or otherwise there would be, and I quote, 'very grave consequences for anyone involved.' When the President asked Hall if he was threatening him, Hall's response was, 'Threats are for cowards. I prefer to 100% fuck shit up.' Then, he told the President what he wanted done, and the President agreed,"_ Jarvis said.

The whole team looked at Robert. None of them in their wildest dreams thought that Hall would tell the President of United States to basically back the fuck off, or there would be hell to pay.

Tony looked at Robert. "I am actually very impressed. So, what was the call about?" Robert had surprised him so much that he actually respected what he'd done.

"First off, Bruce," Robert came closer to him and held his hand. "You don't leave this tower for any reason. I'll be damned if anyone's gonna' threaten or try to hurt my family. I have some things to take care of, and then I will go over the plan with everyone."

"You think you can just scare this guy away, but you can't. You don't know Ross. He's obsessed, he won't back down, and he will kill anyone who gets in his way," Bruce said as everyone was trying to comfort him.

"I know that, but he doesn't know me, and I'm sure as fuck that he does not know how fierce we are when keeping our family safe. Last time I checked, there were two deadly assassins, two demigods, an over-protective billionaire, a soldier who knows how to kick ass, a CEO that can handle Tony Stark, and a watchful A.I. that have all grown quite fond of you," Robert said, while looking at the everyone. "Agreed?"

"Agreed!" everyone said. Bruce seemed to calm down a little.

"I'm going to go into town to meet some people. You stay here with the team. I'll contact you as soon as I know something." With that, he headed towards the elevator.

"Robert, if you don't mind, may I come with?" Steve asked.

"Sure, why not? Maybe you can help my case a little," Robert agreed.

They went down the elevator and left the tower. They got into one of Tony's cars and drove down the streets of New York.

"So, where are we going(,) and who are we meeting? Steve asked.

"Oh, nobody really that special. We are going to the Federal Reserve building, and we'll be meeting the Commissioner of the NYPD, Vice Admiral of the Navy, Acting Director of the A.T.F., the Deputy Director of the F.B.I., and the Deputy Chief of Secret Service. That's all. No biggie." As he turned his head to face Steve, he saw that his mouth was open.

"How? Why? Is that- Is that possible?" Steve was flabbergasted. 'How the heck could he get that big of an audience?'

They pulled into the parking garage of the Federal Reserve. They walked into the building and up a couple of floors. They came to a conference room, and when Robert opened the door, there in front of them were some of the most powerful people in the government.

After a few minutes of very formal introductions, Robert came to the point. "Gentlemen, I thank you for coming on extremely short notice for a grave problem. Two words: Ross and Banner. Now, Dr. Banner has proven himself as one of the greatest geniuses of our time. It is a grave disservice to our society and an injustice that Dr. Banner has not been able to work because he is being hunted like an animal. Actually, no, worse than an animal, because there are laws that protect animals."

"Now, wait a minute. The Hulk has killed a lot of soldiers, civilians, and has caused millions of dollars of damage," the Director of the A.T.F. said.

"The Navy has lost some jets and soldiers as well," the Admiral stated.

"I understand that, but here is the thing. Banner has gone into hiding several times to avoid confrontations like that. He didn't want to be captured or forced into his 'green' form, but Ross wouldn't back off. If General Ross had just left Banner alone, all of those deaths wouldn't have happened, with Captain America as my witness," Robert replied. "General Ross was in charge of the project that created the Hulk, and yet, he is the one that does not have to answer for it. He's also the one who facilitated the Abomination, which caused even more damage and deaths, and on top of it, the Hulk saved humanity from the Abomination's wrath."

Steve cut in at that point to back Robert up. "Agent Hall is right. I've been living with Dr. Banner for five months, and he is the nicest, most honest, gentle soul I've ever met, and he has an incredibly brilliant mind," Steve stated. He was very protective of his team, and he knew what Robert was trying to do. "It is an injustice that Dr. Banner has to live in fear of a man that has disgraced the uniform the way Ross has. Eisenhower, Grant, Patton, Lee, Jackson, and many brilliant generals that have worn the uniform: would they have found Ross' cause worthy? I doubt that very much."

"Agent Hall," the Director from the FBI said. "I know of no warrant that exists for Dr. Banner, and he is not enlisted into the military, correct?"

"That is correct. Dr. Banner is a civilian," Steve replied.

"I just got off the phone with the President. He asks that we help you in whatever you need," the gentleman from the Secret Service said.

"Do you have a plan?" asked the Admiral.

Robert had a big smile on his face. "A plan? Of course I have a plan, and it's to make Ross look like the biggest idiot on TV."

* * *

"ARE YOU FUCKING INSANE?!" Tony bellowed.

"What? I thought it was a good plan, if you would let me finish explaining it to you," Robert said. "Steve, Clint, and Natasha liked it too."

"You want General Ross to kidnap Bruce!" Tony yelled. "That's a shitty plan! I'm not letting you idiots go through with this! That is it, okay? I'm not letting you guys do this! Ross can't have Bruce, that is the worst idea possible! That's what we're trying to avoid."

"Well, I was about to explain before you just went off the deep end there. Breathe and let me finish," Robert replied, staying calm even though Tony's face was so red from stress. "Are you willing to let me finish?"

"Robert, I thought you were intelligent, but you are a stupid, idiotic, moron!" Tony yelled.

"Alright, this is getting nowhere. Jarvis, ask them to come in."

 _"Right away, Agent Hall,"_ Jarvis answered.

"I don't understand how you think this can wo…" Tony stopped talking and moving as two Bruce Banners entered the room. You could just see 'what the fuck' cross his facial expression.

Thor, believe it or not, was the first person to figure it out. "HA! Ingenious, Agent Hall. My brother would be an excellent choice."

"I must admit, you giant oaf, I thought you would be the last person to figure it out," Loki said as he transformed back into himself.

"Now, are you willing to listen to the rest of the plan, Mr. Attention of a Fruit Fly?" Robert asked Tony, who just sat back down and nodded. "Okay, here's the plan. Banner, you're going to hold a press conference and basically tell Ross, 'Fuck you. Here I am, bitch. Come and get me.' Ross will go nuts and attack the tower, and he will get Banner, or Loki-Banner. So, when he goes to leave, we're going to have the media there. At some point, Ross is going to make a speech or something, and at that point, Loki will shapeshift into a little old lady or something. Ross will look like a total fucking idiot, because Banner will be with us on the other side of the street, surrounded by our backup forces. From there, I'll have a very special surprise for Ross that will guarantee that he will never bother Bruce again."

"Okay, I'm liking your plan more than I initially did, but how can you ensure that Ross will come when you want him to?" Tony replied.

"That's easy. We're going to increase the bait and drive him crazy."

"How are you going to do that?"

"Simple: throw more blood in the water," said the unknown voice that had just entered the room.

Everyone snapped their heads to see where the voice had come from. In unison, everyone's jaws, except Loki and Thor's, hit the floor.

Bruce almost started crying. "Betty."


	3. Chapter 3 General Ross Part 2

"Betty" one word

"Betty" A lifetime of love

"Betty" A lifetime of pain

"Betty" Was the only word that could make his world stop at all.

"You could stop staring, I am pretty sure you remember what I look like." She said

"How" Bruce replied, as he look at Robert

"Robert, he found me, he told me about his plan. Which I am completely game on for. Screw that bastard of a father. I missed you dearly." she said

"I missed you, I love you, I never stop doing so." Bruce lovely spoke. as they held each other.

"On that note, I feel so warm and fuzzy, I think I am going to vomit." Robert stated, "Anyways, so both of you are going to be at the press conference, make sure you do a big kiss at the end. Jackass Daddy, will come running, get 'Bruce' and then walk into our trap, Jarvis gave me an 95% chance of success."

"How did you get that high of percent, what are you military genius or something." Clint commented

"No, Jarvis, Natasha, Pepper and I came up with the plan." Robert stated "Speaking of which I need to talk to her and see how her end is going." Robert left the floor to find Pepper,

"Hello" Robert said to the receptionist as she looked up, "May I speak to Ms. Potts, please let her know that Agent Hall is here to see her," The receptionist, did a minor sigh, picked up her phone, and pressed a few buttons, she spoke into the phone. Robert could tell she was not expecting her boss's answer, when she put the phone down, she got up from the desk, smoothed out her dress and motioned for him to follow her.

They stopped by a large room and she knocked on the door, there was a little buzz noise, and the door opened. Robert walked into Pepper's office, she was on the phone, he could see that she was incredibly busy, he made a note to himself, to make this quick. Pepper motioned for Robert to sit down and relax. As she hung up the phone, she took a deep breath, and leaned back in her chair."You know, if there ever was definition of a superhero it would be you, You run a Multi Billion dollar company, deal with governments, and you have a home of temperamental super heroes, demigods, and whacked out interns. You have a ton of paperwork and meetings, but I never seen you lose it, so I guess in all, I would like to say thank you."

Darcy and Jane walked in the office, just as Robert got done saying thank you, and Pepper started to cry, Robert looked over and saw a box of tissues, he handed her the box, which she glad took. Darcy and Jane, were confused as all hell, they were going to pound Robert, but then Pepper spoke, "Thank you, Thank you, I love hearing those words, they come so rare. You smeared my makeup a little,"

Robert looked at Darcy and Jane, "I thanked her for her hard work and dedication,"

"AWW, that is so nice of you," Darcy said,

Pepper composed herself a little better, "So anyways, I did a little research, and you are right. We are working out the details, but your plan is a go and he should be able to make an appearance." Robert was happy, he saw his plan coming together,

Later that day, there was a press conference with Bruce Banner and Betty Ross in front of the Avengers Tower, it went off without a hitch. Robert found out that General Ross went insane, they all had a good laugh watching him flip out. Courtesy of Jarvis hacking into the security system at the base, so the Avengers could watch him. "You know I did not know you could change that many shades of red in the face." Commented Tony, to the laughing of everyone.

" _Sir, I am to report that Director Fury is here, and he is usually mood."_ Jarvis warned

"I was wondering when he would show up." Robert said

As Fury got off the elevator, "Hall, do you care to tell me what the fuck are you doing? I got the White House calling me, Marines and Navy asking me questions, and the FBI bugging the shit out of me."

"Actually, yes, did you see General Ross, press conference?" Robert asked

"Of course I know about it. So what, SHIELD is watching him. I am not going to let Ross, get Banner. So do you care to explain to me what the fuck is going on." Fury said.

So Robert explained his plan to Fury at the end of it. "You are evil, I like the plan, do you need anything from S.H.I.E.L.D, to help out."

"Actually yes Jarvis please bring up the plan.

" _Very well, Agent Hall,"_ as Jarvis pulled up the plans. Everyone looked at it and made adjustments where needed.

Clint looked at Robert," How the hell did you get 4 Navy Seals teams and 3 platoons of Marines."

Robert "If you are going up against Army Rangers and other elite Army troops, you get the ones that can eat them for lunch." he said with a smile

"General, Sir, All forces are ready, we are ready to get him." A commanding officer said to Ross

"Good, let's get that bastard." Ross said while chewing a cigar.

As Ross approached the Avenger tower, he had already dispatch his special forces to break into the tower and grab Banner. All the other Avengers were on missions, so it was just Banner.

The team ' _broke'_ into the building, they found Banner coming out of a rest room, Banner gave up with no resistance, the handcuff him with the strongest metals on the earth. and put a bag on his head. The team leader contacted Ross and let him know that they had Banner.

Ross arrived at the tower, he got out of his vehicle and walked up the tower to greet his team. As they came out with Banner, Ross looked at him. "This has been a long time coming, you are never getting away again you Monster. Let's go"

"Why do I hear sirens?" The one soldier said

All of sudden out of nowhere, NYPD police cars, SWAT vans, Surrounded all the vehicles, Mariners poured out the surrounding buildings with the Seals in Higher Levels with sniper scopes.

FBI and ATF went and started to arrest everyone, the whole take down only took 3 minutes.

Ross was stunned, what the hell was going on here."Who the hell is in charge here." Ross yelled next thing he saw was a man with four stars on his uniform get close to him.

'I am you, Jackass, I am General Kelly of the Marines, you are to order your troops to stand down." The Marine yelled at Ross

"General Ross why did you kidnap this person." reporters from Fox, CBS, ABC, and CNN came out of the tower to get the scoop.

"Man, this is no man, this is a Monster, this man, Dr. Bruce Banner, has killed hundreds of soldiers and civilians. Millions of dollars in damage, he is the greatest monster since Hitler." Ross yelled

"Shows how much he knows about history, Stalin was way worse." Robert said

"Yes you are correct." Natasha agreeing

"Well, let's fuck with him." as all the Avengers came out of a tower.(they were hiding in the basement.)

Ross was arguing with the Marine General and FBI, ATF, agents in charge, about who had jurisdiction. Suddenly somebody yelled out."Well if you arrested Dr. Banner, then who is he?"

Ross looked in horror as he saw Bruce Banner with his daughter walking out the tower with rest of the Avengers, also with FBI and Secret Service agents guarding them.

Ross looked at the man that they had, he took the bag off his head and it was an elderly man, wearing glasses and had some teeth missing."This is the monster,?" "You are a joke Ross", "What did he keep beating you at Gin." the comments just poured from the Reporters, Ross did not know what to say, he was stunned.

A Three Star Army General, with an senior citizen in handcuffs, it was a true disaster for him, Ross ordered the men to stand down, he ordered the man to be released, and then suddenly some FBI Agents arrested Ross, on civil rights violations.

Suddenly a path was made clear, and the Beast limo pulled up, Tony looked at Robert, "You got him in on it to, damn you are good." Robert just smiled. The President got out of the limo and walked up to , " , I wanted to come and personally apologize for how you have been treated and this will stop now. Ross, you are fired, effective immediately. Also with Stark Industries will be working with the Federal Government, to help develop clean energy programs so that we can help the environment, and Dr Ross, with Tony Stark and Dr. Foster, will you join our cause to save the environment.

Bruce was stunned, he had no idea on this part of the plan. Robert leaned over, "This would make you untouchable, because you are Federal Employee with the White House and beside Ross is ruined." he said

"Bruce, this is our chance." Betty said "A chance at the life we wanted."

Bruce was speechless, he looked around and saw everyone was quiet, even the reporters, agents, troops, and his family just waited for an answer, in his heart he could only say "yes"


	4. Chapter 4 Meetings

Robert quickly learned that when living with the Avengers, any simple task could become an adventure. Some are funny, some are life threatening, and a few are crazy-insane. He'd heard the tall tales about them, like the one that said getting Tony Stark to go to his own board meetings was nearly impossible. Now Robert didn't believe it at first; _"How do you not go to your own board meetings? It's your company,"_ he thought. He quickly realized Tony doesn't like board meetings, not at all. Robert learned that Tony hates board meetings; he loathes them, in fact. Tony would rather be in a room with Justin Hammer and the I.R.S. and listen to Barney the Dinosaur than be at a board meeting.

The team has tried to get Tony to go meetings, but even Natasha's death stare and her very detailed threats are losing their effect on him. Pepper has begged, pleaded, threatened, yelled, and cried for him to go the meetings. Bruce has threatened to hulk out on Tony to go the meetings, because he sick of hearing about it; Clint wants to shoot him, Thor wants to whip Mjolnir at him while Tony isn't wearing the suit (OUCH), and Steve has lectured him over and over about going to the meetings and being responsible. Fury and Maria even want to Tony to go to the meetings; they're tired of Pepper finding their top-secret locations and interrupting team meetings to force Tony to sign paperwork.

Last of all, J.A.R.V.I.S., poor J.A.R.V.I.S., has reminded, begged, asked, and begged even more for his creator to go to them. J.A.R.V.I.S. has tried turning off the power to the labs many times; one time, he even remote-controlled an Iron Man suit to grab Tony and take him to a meeting. (Fury - and a lot of other people - were not happy with that one.)

Although, according to Pepper, the look on Tony's face was priceless.

One fine day, Robert was at the table eating some breakfast with Thor, Tony, Loki, Bruce, and Steve, while Clint and Natasha were on a mission. They conversed lightly about what was going to happen, during the day together. When a familiar sound broke the morning's peace: **"ANTHONY EDWARD STARK!"** Tony froze before getting up to run to either the lab or garage.

"You move and I will hunt you down," Robert said, just as Tony was motioning to get up; he looked at the agent with a raised eyebrow. "Go ahead, I dare you. It's too early to deal with this shit," Robert just stared at him. Tony looked to the others, for help, for support; he wasn't getting any of that. Tony sat back down.

"There you are," Pepper said as she walked into the room. "You have a stock meeting this afternoon at three o'clock." Everyone just moaned. (Robert swore he even heard J.A.R.V.I.S moan a little.)

"But Pep, you're the CEO. That's your job," Tony whined.

"It is Stark Industries, we've been over this a thousand times. You need to appear 4 times a year for the meetings to make your investors happy," Pepper said, pouring herself a cup of coffee.

"But I have important stuff to … do with my science bro," Tony said.

"Actually, we have nothing planned for today that can't wait," Bruce replied.

Annoyed, Tony glanced at him. "Traitor. Um ... I have weapons training with Steve today."

"Yeah, that's a load of bull." Steve shot back.

"But, but, but I have to..." Tony stuttered.

"Shut up, you'll be there," Robert said. "You have nothing planned for the day. You can take an hour and make people happy, considering you don't even have to leave the building,"

Everyone just stared at Robert. "Agent Hall, how do you work this magic?" Thor asked.

"Please, if you have an answer I would greatly appreciate it. Having to listen to his whining annoys me." Loki said and rolled his eyes.

"Pepper, let me see your schedule." asked Robert and Pepper handed him her schedule. "What's the meeting at two?"

"There is an important client meeting, and Tony should be there, but I would rather him just be at the stock meeting if I had a choice," Pepper sighed.

"Got it. Don't worry, I got this," Robert said.

"Okay then, later guys." Pepper said as she walked out of the room

"Everyone please leave us alone for a little while," Robert asked, and to Tony's horror, the team got up and left without conflict. Soon only Robert and Tony looked at each other. Robert didn't say anything; he just sat there and stared at Tony.

After a few minutes of silence, Tony looked very confused. Robert just stared at him and said nothing; he didn't move. (Well, he blinked, but that was about it.)

Tony started to get up. Robert still didn't say anything and didn't move, so Tony moved to the kitchen to get a cup of coffee. He heard a sound and turned around ... there was Robert, again, just staring at him. Tony looked at Robert and snorted, "You think a little stare will get to me? Ha!" and walked away.

Tony went into his lab and started to work on something with Bruce. After a few minutes he felt odd. He looked around and jumped a little ... it was Robert still staring at him! The stare oddly seemed harder, which Tony did not think was possible.

"Why is he doing that, Brucie, he's been like that for an hour," Tony commented.

"I don't know. It doesn't bother me or the Other guy," Bruce replied. (Bruce knew what Robert was doing.)

It was ten in the morning the next time Tony checked, and when Tony looked up, he saw that Robert was gone. "Okay maybe he gave up," he thought, before he noticed that his coffee was empty. "I'm going to get more coffee. You want any more?" he asked Bruce, who just shook his head.

Tony went to the kitchen to get more coffee ... as he turned there was Robert just staring at him again! Tony almost had a heart attack. Robert's face showed no emotion, no change, but his eyes, his amber eyes, actually started to bother him a little.

As Tony walked back into the lab, he sipped his coffee, and there was that feeling again in his stomach. He looked around and to the left. There he was again, outside of the lab, just staring! Tony tried to focus on a project but he couldn't. It was eleven o'clock, and Tony looked up to the left and right, but he was nowhere. Tony took a breath.

"Hi, Tony," came from behind him.

Tony yelped like a schoolgirl and jumped on the table. There he was, behind him! "How the fuck did he do that? How did he get into the lab?" Tony thought.

Then the feeling in his stomach returned. He looked up after slowing down his breathing and Robert was gone, but Tony turned around … and Robert had moved to the left of him! "How the hell is he doing that?" Tony yelled to Bruce.

Bruce looked up. "I don't what your problem is, he is just looking at you… Ah! That's what he's doing. He's reminding you about the meetings," he stated.

"Well, it's working. I'll go to the meetings if he leaves me alone!" Tony exclaimed.

"You've said that before, and you didn't go." Bruce replied.

"I'll go," Tony said.

Two hours later, after 5 almost-heart-attacks and 2 close strokes, Tony couldn't take it anymore. He walked up to Robert. "Okay, jackass, you proved your point. You have the hardest stare ever. If I leave now and go to both meetings, will you leave me alone?"

Robert smiled. "I won't do this anymore, as long as you attend the meetings you need to go to."

Tony said. "Fine." and went upstairs to get cleaned up.

Bruce came out of the lab, smiling, walked over to Robert, "I must say I am very impressed. By the way, how the hell did you learn to stare like that?"

Robert just smiled, "I was a parent, well, I might be one again,"

Bruce just smiled back and returned to the lab.

* * *

Pepper was running around like a nutjob: the photocopiers all had broken, the network had gone down, they ran out of coffee, and some of the investors were being real assholes about it all. Darcy was trying to fix the network, and Jane was helping too, but nothing was going right.

Darcy and Jane both looked at each other. They did not know what to do. "Well, I guess we should tell her we failed." Jane said.

"Yeah, damn, she's going to be disappointed," Darcy replied.

Then they heard a voice that made them smile. They turned and saw an angel, come to rescue them.

"Hey ladies, how are we today?" Tony asked. He was shocked when the two rushed over and bear-hugged him. "Okay then … miss me much?"

* * *

"Where's Stark? That jackass, he doesn't care about this company. His father would be ashamed by this mess! Stark Industries is supposed to be a well run machine!" a senior board member said.

"Things are broken and the network has failed. Pepper Potts, I am most disappointed," another board member said.

Pepper was trying her best, but even she had her limits. Then the power flashed off. _"For once, where is my hero?"_ was her only thought. _"Tony is probably in a lab laughing and joking,"_ was the next one.

Then the lights came on. "Very sorry about that everyone. We are having some minor issues, but the network up and running again!" said a voice from the middle of the office. Pepper turned around and saw Tony Stark, in a suit, nonetheless, stood on a desk. She could have cried.

"Stark! What the hell is going on here? Monkeys could run this place better!" a board member yelled.

"Excuse me? All you saw here was a minor hiccup and you're losing faith in a well known company? I assure you, Ms. Pepper Potts cares very deeply about this company. After all we have a 45% profit. Name another company that comes close ... except you can't because there is no other company that close," Tony defended.

"Now, attention, everyone, let's get these problems fixed! I'll have coffee, donuts, sandwiches and water here in fifteen minutes for everyone. Ms. Potts, if it's alright with you, I'd like accompany you to your meetings for the rest of the day," Tony said with a glowing smile.

"Yes, Mr. Stark. That would be excellent," Pepper said, holding back tears.

Tony had come through after all.

(She'd have to buy Robert some flowers or something.)

* * *

The next day, Robert came into his apartment, it was late. He had been in DC that day for some meetings, he was tired and stressed. He felt like crap, but that changed when he turned on the lights. He saw note on the table, 'open the fridge please'. So he went to the fridge and opened it. There was a bottle of Yuengling Lager next to a plate of lasagna. that was covered in plastic. Behind that plate was a piece of strawberry cheesecake, with a note, he just smiled and enjoyed the meal.

 _"Thank you for the Miracle'_


	5. Chapter 5 Thor and the Mircowave

**I realize that there were many mistakes, and I had to fix them. Let me know if you like the improvement.**

It was a nice Sunday evening; Agent Hall and the rest of the Avengers were watching football on TV. The Steelers were playing the Ravens, it was a good close and Steve were trying to explain football to Loki, which actually wasn't that difficult for him to learn. Around halftime, Loki and Thor excused themselves to their floor, saying good night to everyone.

About an hour later, there was a piercing sound in the tower, " _ **BOOM**_ _!"_ Robert, Clint, and Natasha immediately had their weapons drawn out, Bruce started to breath deep, trying to relax, Steve jumped over the couch and ran to his room for his shield, Pepper a had a look of concern on her face, and Tony just started to yell, after he spilled his drink on himself

"Jarvis, what the hell was that!" he yelled

" _That was Mr. Odinson, who was using the microwave again, may I remind you that is the seventh one."_ the A.I. replied in a tired voice.

So everyone relaxed a little, and they went to investigate, they went up to Thor and Loki's floor. As the elevator's doors opened up, they were greeted with smoke and a yelling god.

"You, jackass, mindless Oaf, I told you what to do, How the in the name of Asgard did you screw up a Tv dinner," Yelled Loki

"I did what you say, it is not my fault, it happens sometimes, I took it out of the freezer, took it out of the box, and put in the metal box, set the timer for 30 mins."

"Why in the name of Odin would you cook it for 30 mins, you are supposed to cook it for 5 mins. Let me see the instructions." Loki shouted

"It is not my fault, I followed the directions on the box," Thor pointed to part he read, Loki lost it.

"You fucking idiot!, those are directions for the oven, are you stupid as a bilgesnipe." Loki bellowed

"Ooops." Thor answered; Loki looked like he was going to explode.

"Guys, calm down now" Steve commanded, last thing they needed was two gods beating the hell out of each other

"Jarvis open up the vents please and tell the fire department they are not needed," Tony asked, while rubbing his forehead, ' _So this is what Fury probably goes through with us.'_ Tony thought to himself

" _Right away, Sir"_ Jarvis replied

"Loki, Thor, what the hell happened," Robert asked waving the smoke away. He could feel his blood pressure rising

"We were watching a show; then Blondie the brain-dead said he was hungry. So I told him to make a meal from the freezer, he asked how to do it. So I told him, to use his brain, and read the instructions. Next thing I know there is an explosion and smoke everywhere." Loki excitedly shouted.

Robert rubbed his forehead a little, "Thor, is this true?"

"Yes, it happens sometimes." Thor answered while shrugging his shoulders

"Sometimes!, fuck that, All the time with you, you mindless buffalo!" Loki shouted

"Buffalo?, don't you mean buffoon?" Steve said

"What the Hel, ever, Buffoon, Buffalo, bozo, it doesn't matter, you are an idiot." Loki yelled

"Alright enough of this, Thor please clean up the mess, and tomorrow, I want you on my floor at eight am, Jarvis please make sure Thor is awake and alert in time." Robert stated

" _Yes, Agent Hall, that will not be a problem,"_ Jarvis answered

Robert turned to walk out, "Why, what are you going to do," Clint asked

"School's in session." Robert said as the elevator doors closed, with a smile.

* * *

 **7:55 am**

The elevator's doors opened up, and Thor, Steve, and Loki stepped out on to the floor, to see tables, a desk, three whiteboards, and notebooks with pencils. "Well good you are early, why are you two here as well?" Robert said dressed in a nice polo shirt and jeans.

"Well to be honest, I don't fully understand it either," Steve said

"Stark and Pepper told me to come since, they claim I share part of the blame." Loki sneered.

"Well you do, that is correct, but anyways, come, the more the merrier. I will grab some more notebooks and stuff for you." Robert said, as he left the room to grab more items, he came back a short time later. He handed a blue notebook to Steve, a green one of Loki, and Thor had a yellow one, "Okay I am going to explain this once, so listen. I am the teacher, you are the students, please be respectful to me and each other. If you don't understand, please ask. Everybody good with that."

Everyone was quiet, so Robert began., "Percy Spencer invented the first microwave oven after World War II from radar technology. Named the "Radarange", it was first sold in 1946, The countertop microwave oven was first introduced in 1967. A microwave oven heats food by passing microwave radiation through it. Yes, Thor."

"Is this the same radiation that Dr. Banner is always talking about?

"Yes and no, Dr. Banner has gamma radiation, which is the deadliest type, microwave is towards the bottom of the scale, good question."

"Now in a kitchen there are three main ways to heat food, stovetop, oven, and the microwave. Here is a microwave, the main things you should know , the start button, stop/cancel, open button and number buttons." Robert stopped everyone was paying attention, he was especially surprised by Loki's attitude, not one remark yet. "Now, you never, never put an form of metal in it. I don't care if Jane, Darcy and Pepper tell you to put it the microwave. You do not do it. Unless you are in some enemy headquarters and Natasha is telling you to do it, because they are trying to make a bomb or something." Robert paused to take a drink.

"If you have a question about something, you will ask someone or Jarvis, before you put it in, or else." Robert commented

"Or else what?" Loki inquired

"Well, I will leave that up to Tony and Pepper, and they will be allowed to do anything they want, non lethal, I think." Robert said.

"Cooking in it, takes a good judge of things, a coffee cup will take 30 seconds, a frozen steak will take much longer, an egg will take 40 seconds to a minute, and warming leftovers can be anywhere from 2 to 7 minutes." Robert could tell now he had their attention.

* * *

 **1 pm**

Five hours later, seven stupid questions, twenty good ones, four smeared remarks (that has to be a record), they were done. Well Robert hoped they were done, they left and Robert started to clean up.

" _Agent Hall"_

"Yes Jarvis, how can I help you."

" _If it means anything, I think it will get better._ "

"Thank you, I hope so."

* * *

A few days later, everyone was watching a Disney movie, _Lilo and Stitch_ "Now I see why Robert loved that little guy." Jane said.

"Does anyone else think that galactic leader woman could be Fury in another life" Tony said

"Nah, she has a heart" Clint said drawing laughter from everyone

"Totally, let's have some drinks and popcorn," Darcy stated.

Jane and Pepper started to get up, "No, I got it, Thor would you like to come and help." Steve said, Thor looked nervous, but then he nodded and got to follow Steve.

They walked into the kitchen, Steve started to get the soda and glasses, he pulled a box of popcorn out and handed it to Thor. "Three minutes each bag okay." Thor nodded and Steve carried out the drinks.

Thor was incredibly nervous, but then he remember the lessons, when in doubt read the box. So he read them, and read them again, Jarvis was watching from above, Jarvis could have died laughing watching a God be so nervous, instead he patch the video to the room next door so everyone could watch.

Thor opened the plastic bag, he pulled the brown bag out of the plastic ' _so far so good'_

He opened the door to the microwave ' _good',_ then he closed the door to it ' _moron',_ Thor reopened the door and put the bag in it, then closed the door.' _okay better'_ he pressed the timer buttons, five minutes, then cancel, three minutes, then pressed start. He got a bowl out and waited, the timer went off , he went to open the door , carefully grabbed the bag.

He remembers on the box, it said it would be HOT, so he opened the bag slowly away, from his face, he gently poured the bag into the bowl. He opened another bag and put that in the metal box, and set the timer for three minutes. He carried the bowl out with two hands out to TV room.

He saw everyone standing looking at him, "What?" was all Thor could say. Then he got a round of applause from everyone and a kiss from Jane. He saw that kitchen was on the TV, and that everyone was watching him. So after that Thor became the official Avenger Popcorn Maker for the team.

He still blew three more of them, before he had to attend the defrost class which was 2 months later. Robert still considers it a victory.


	6. Chapter 6 Metallica

**_Author's Notes_**

 ** _This chapter turned out way different than what I had planned for, but I went with the flow._**

Music, was always playing on the floor that Robert shared with Clint and Natasha, unless they were sleeping. Robert likes life, and waking up two dead tired assassins, is not wise move. So every morning after breakfast, if Robert does not see the death twins (his nickname for them) there. He ask Jarvis for their location, as long as they are not on the floor, the music will play. Ozzy, Megadeth, Nightwish, any 80's Hair band, and Metallica, Robert loves Metallica, well up to 'Some kind of Monster' after that, he is not interested.

Metallica, Metallica, Metallica, he can listen for hours and hours and hours on end. Well one day he was listen to his usual marathon of music, when suddenly Barton came out of a vent, because even though Barton had trouble hearing, but he could feel very good. Metallica makes a lot bass, bass in an air vent will cause a lot of vibrations. "Dude, give it a rest, how many times can you listen to the same songs over and over." He asked

"Hmmm, good question, I don't know and don't care." Robert replied and went back to work on his reports that were due that day.

"Well, can't you give it a rest for a little please? Like listen to something else?" He asked

"Okay fine, I will mix it up a little." Robert said with a big smile

Later

Clint and Natasha were in their bedroom, they both showered after the usual sparring sessions, when Natasha heard something strange, she cocked her head a little, and got up to investigate.

"Nat, what's up?" Clint asked.

"I heard something strange." she answered."It is different"

Steve was making a sandwich, he was feeling extra hungry, today for some reason,. He then remember he wanted to ask Robert something. So he thought he would be nice and make Robert a ham, turkey, and roast beef with american cheese. (Hey!, I said he was extra hungry)

So as he got off the elevator he heard a mystical, and almost smoky sounding melody, "Over here Steve," Robert called out to the captain. Steve walked over to the agent and offered him the sandwich. "Thanks, I was going up soon to make one, here check out this data from the last mission."

Steve looked over the reports, as Robert ate the sandwich, he took another dose of his pills.

They were working on the reports for a little, "What is this music, I think?" Steve asked

"It is new age music, Enya, she is from Ireland, I have listened to her for a very long time, she has a mystic beautiful voice. Somebody was being a little bitch, complained that I listen to much Metallica" Robert said

"I don't think even Bruce listens to this, it is very relaxing, you should mention it to him."

Jarvis then made a decision to very slowly allow the music throughout the tower,

"I feel really mellow, for some reason, normally I am ready to go, after the shower, but all I want to do is lay here with you." Clint said

"For some odd reason, I agree with you, we work too damn hard." she said as they cuddle each other

Loki was in the library, reading a book 'The Stand' by Stephen King, it was quiet and peaceful in the room, he heard the soft sounds, he smirked a little and put his feet up on an ottoman.

Thor, Jane and Darcy were sitting watching TV, they heard the faint melodies, and enjoyed the almost silent background sound as they watched the show.

Bruce was in his meditation room, he felt tired, even after the events of Robert's mind, he still had nightmares. The faint music played in the room, Bruce heard the music, he just smiled a little, after ten minutes he had fallen asleep.

Robert was typing on his computer,he glanced over and saw Steve had fallen asleep. He felt his eyes getting heavy, he knew there was no fighting it. He saved his work and set his computer to the side, and fell asleep.

Clint and Natasha had fallen asleep holding each other hands, gently snoring, facing each other. Their fingers intertwined, with small smiles on their faces.

The book laid on his chest, his head tilted to the side a little, a gentle snore came out here and there, Loki had fallen asleep, and for once no haunting dreams came.

Jane's head had tilted to the right, Darcy's to the left, each on Thor's muscle shoulders. He had his arms wrapped around the two ladies, each with a smile on their face.

Jarvis, enjoyed the silence for a lazy day, he turned everyone's phones to silent, he still watch the messages to make sure an alert would not be missed. Quietly taking pictures of everyone and he even seemed to enjoy the music.

"I don't know Fury, Why everyone is ignoring you, Hell I haven't heard from anyone either all day." Tony said , as he sat in Pepper's office talking business, "Okay, whatever, as soon as I know, I will, bye bye blackbeard." Pepper just shook her head, at Tony's comments

"Jarvis"

 _"Yes, Sir"_

"What is going at the tower, where is everyone,"

 _"Sir, everyone is fine and happy"_

Well then why aren't they answering their phones.

 _"I will send them to Ms. Potts computer."_ Tony had a confused look on his face.

A few seconds later, Pepper got the emails, as she opened them up, Tony heard her say,' Awww," and she turned the monitor so Tony could see.

"Lucky Bastards, our family is cute."

There were all the pictures of them sleeping with smiles on their faces. Some holding each other, others near one another.

A few hours later each one of them woke up slowly, and felt refreshed

"Shit, If I knew he listened to that stuff, I would complain more often about the Metallica." Clint said

So from that moment on, Enya was the official relaxing music for the Avengers on lazy days. Oh by the way, Tony and Pepper got their own nap time in the afternoon as well. and yes Jarvis did get pictures, he sent them to everyone else :)


	7. Chapter 7 What an Agent has to do

Missions, especially Avengers Assemble ones, were what got the tower alive. Robert would often be the one in the background, watching and letting them know if someone would try to sneak on them. That usually did not end well for the ones doing the sneaking, or the moments of Tony, Steve, and Clint getting their panties in a bunch. Thor being overprotective of Loki, trying to make sure the Hulk does not land on Natasha, and keeping the government happy.

Giants, doombots, giant metal rats, one big robot crocodile, mind controlled bats, and fire breathing frogs. Robert thought he had seen it all, but he was wrong. He was amazed by the amount of stupidity some criminals had. There was one villain though, who could mind control the Hulk. However, in order to do that, he had to get within 3 feet. Unfortunately for him, the Hulk had a 6 foot reach. So Jolly Green took care of that moron, before he even had a chance to use his toy. Then there was another idiot, who thought he could remote control Iron Man suit. Tony blasted him. Loki would sometimes teleport to where Robert was at, so they both could laugh at the idiocy of the bad guys.

Then there was the incompetent brain that made Thor look like a genius. (Loki's words) because he wanted to was kidnap Natasha, I guess he had a crush on her. Once he got her, the moron tried to kiss her in the battle. He's still in the hospital- in a full body cast.

Oh General Ross, that jackass, well Robert took care of his ass permanently, He's in a Federal Prison, actually the same one that some other people that fucked with Robert before had ended up.

Then there was the whole issue of dealing with the local mayor, police, politicians and then the press; ugghh the press. Robert swore this was God's doing to make his life miserable. Some of the questions were okay, but a lot of them were just plain stupid:

Why is Iron Man still rebelling? _He isn't, he has different plan of attack._

Why does Captain America make the decisions? _Because he is the team leader._

Why can't we get a picture of the Black Widow? _Because she is an undercover operative, dork._

Why has no one shot Loki yet? _He is not our enemy moron._

And finally, his favorite, why doesn't Agent Hall join in the combat? _Because I am normal human, retard_.

He did have an edge in certain battles; Hall could talk to stupid people. Like during a bank robbery, where somehow Pepper happened to be in the building at the time. Iron Man was ready to bust in there and kick ass. Thank God, Bruce and Steve restrained , Hall went into the bank. Turns out it was four dudes that had no clue who Pepper was. So when Hall explained was going to happen in two minutes if they didn't surrender, they turned white and dropped their guns. Loki at least gave them credit for having a quarter of a brain.

Then there was Fury and Maria, always yelling about damage, damage, and then human lives. Like it as their fault that only two people on the team could fly, and only one could teleport. Even though the Hulk could jump huge distances, the craters he leaves when he lands- talk about potholes. Then there's Fury yelling at Agent Hall for falling asleep. That's usually when Hall snaps, says sorry and that he has up be 72 hours. He then has to explain how caffeine has no effect on him, and how he has to deal with Loki, Clint, Tony and Bruce having a prank war (that's a story for another time). The most interesting is seeing him fall asleep while Fury is yelling at him.

Now there are times the team is broken up, and there are difficult missions, so Clint and Natasha will disappear, or Steve will go do undercover. Robert is away sometimes too, but that's usually because he is going down to D.C. to deal with the White House or some stupid Representative from the House. The Senators are usually okay to deal with. Aside from the two year dickweed, who's trying to make a name for himself, because a school got destroyed. Even though the minute the battle's over, Tony Stark will be rebuilding it to be a thousands times better than what is was, and not at the cost of the taxpayers. That alone is usually the reason that Robert gives to make them shut up.

Now when there are fatalities, which does unfortunately happen, the Avengers show up at the funeral, especially if it is a child, or family. It sucks, but it happens, and often times anti-superhero protesters show up. That in particular really burns Robert, he knows everyone has a right to have a say, but couldn't they wait until after the funeral at least?

Robert realized these things came with the job, but as a whole he thought he did a good job of helping the Avengers after a and Jarvis would go over every detail, but most of the time it was to prove that it was not Tony Stark's fault. Sometimes Steve made the wrong call, which wasn't great, but they weren't perfect, it happens. Sometimes Hawkeye payed too much attention to Romanoff, or didn't bring enough arrows. And then, of course, there's Tony who often times would ignore Steve completely.

There was that one time that Loki decided to have a temper tantrum in the middle of a battle, because Thor was being an overprotective parent. It's pretty bad when the villain stops what he is doing to look at two gods arguing like five years olds. An event that's occurred on more than one occasion. Other times Natasha would be off trying to defuse a bomb when Thor could have just blown it up or Hulk could've simply sat on the Hulk would sometimes get too smashy, and keep smashing, which meant he would then have to deal with Bruce's, 'I think I should leave' attitude for a fucking week.

Then there were the stupid issues that no one thinks that about: clothing for Banner, food-god help the world if food is not there after a battle. Or god help the villain that destroys the only pizza place in town resulting in a not so pretty sight. Natasha, Clint, and Tony would always be trying to get out of going to medical, and Thor would be begging Loki to heal him, which of course is something Loki would have to be a dick about. Pepper, Darcy and Jane, meanwhile, would be calling Robert all the time because they were worried about their partners.


	8. Chapter 8 Jarvis helps Agent Hall Part 1

_Ring_

 _Ring_

 _Ring_

"Why the hell, isn't Hall answering his phone? It is nine in the morning." Fury said.

"I don't know, sir?" Maria answered.

" _Hello, this is Jarvis, How may I help you Director Fury?"_

"Jarvis, um hi, Yes, do you know where Agent Hall is?"

" _Yes, he is sleeping sir."_

"Sleeping, why the hell is he sleeping. Wake his ass up!"

 _Sir, I can't do that, because Agent Hall has had basically four hours of sleep in seventy hours, because of missions, congressional meetings, and paperwork."_

"So, I don't care, every agent has to go through that!" Where is Stark?"

" _Sir, may I remind you of Agent's Hall condition, and what happened the last time he was in a similar state of sleep. He filled out the reports all wrong, you could not read the writing, and he fell asleep in the middle of you, yelling at him for the reports with the rest of the Avengers.."_

"Did that really happen?" Fury asked Maria, she nodded her head.

"Oh, well then, I don't need to cause myself more stress. Well I need the reports."

" _Sir, I do understand, and I agree the reports are necessary, If you will allow me, I will wake Agent Hall in three hours, or if he would wake up before that. I will assist him in filling out the reports and you should have them all completely done before the Avenger meeting at three o'clock this afternoon, sir."_

"Well, I guess that would be okay, thank you Jarvis, and um, have a nice day."

" _Thank you sir, and may you have a nice day too as well, or at least until the rest of the Avengers show up."_

"Thanks, good bye"

" _Good-bye" click!_

Fury put the phone down, he looked at Maria, who was just looking at her boss

"Did you just get told off, by Stark's A.I., and what to do." She asked

"Um, Yes, I think I did, but it was a hell of a lot easier than dealing with any of them."

The light got brighter and brighter, as a faint sound got louder and louder, Robert's brain slowly return to conscious, he felt sore. "UMM, Uggh, fuck." Robert mumbled out, the sound got louder and louder, his ears recognized it as a Metallica song, ' _Enter Sandman'_ , "Nice song choice Jarvis, I am awake."

" _Good Morning Agent Hall, well you have 45 seconds of the morning left,"_

"WHAT!, Shit" Robert eyes flew open, He jumped out of bed, his foot hit part of his dresser, he yelped in pain and sat back on his bed. "Jarvis, the hell, why did you let me sleep so late, shit Fury has to be pissed at me."

" _Agent Hall, please relax, your body was completely exhausted, and you remember what happened the last time, besides Director Fury called already and I explained everything."_

"What, aw shit, you did what, what did you say to him, was he pissed."

.

" _At first he was mad, but after I assured him that the reports would be done in time and you would be rested and not fall asleep in the meeting. He was in a better state of reasoning then. There is cup of coffee, with some leftover breakfast on the table with your medication, your laptop is up and running,"_

"Oh, um, Wow, um, how did you do the computer and stuff?" Robert was rubbing his neck and started to stretch out.

" _Captain Rogers, after he cleaned up from breakfast this morning, I suggested it to him, and he said that he wouldn't mind helping out."_

"Wow, okay, well thank you Jarvis. That was very nice of you and Steve." Robert went into the bathroom, and then he came out, got dressed in some old clothes. He walked out to his living room and there was a cup of coffee, still hot, with a plate that had a metal lid on it. He took the lid off and saw the bacon and eggs, made into a smiling face. Robert just shook his head, ' _I don't know about that guy sometimes.'_ He sat down and started to eat, he looked at the reports on his computer after taking his pills, and saw that everything was filled out.

"Jarvis, what did you do."

" _Well Agent Hall, There was excellent video coverage, and from your notes, so I filled out the reports for you. So all you have to do is review them, print them out, and sign them. I would like to go over the attack plan with you, I noticed some things that were missed."_

"Jarvis, well once again, thank you very much, you definitely outdid yourself today so far. Also good judgement call, on not printing everything and sending it out."

" _Thank you Agent Hall, I do try to do so. Oh, Captain Rogers with Agent Barton and Romanoff are approaching your door."_

"Thank you Jarvis, you can let them in"

" _Certainly Agent Hall"_

Steve was about to knock on his door "you think he is up" Clint asked.

"Jarvis told me what time he would wake him up, when I brought the breakfast down." Steve said, just as he was about the knock, the door opened and they saw Hall in the living room.

"Sometimes, he is too accurate and creepy," Clint said.

"I agree, but after today I love that guy. Especially when he told Fury to cool it."

"So welcome back to the land of the living. you were out this morning. You confused the hell out of the Thor at one point, He was yelling at you and you didn't move at all, he just stood there with a confused look on his face." Clint joked.

"Wait, back up there, did you say that Fury talked to Jarvis? why?" Natasha asked.

"Yes he did, Jarvis can you replay it please before it gets deleted."

" _Right away Agent Hall"_

So Jarvis replay the entire conversation, when it was over, Clint just shook his head, "Well I know one thing Tony is going to get yelled at for." he said

"Eh, what else is new, So anyways, Jarvis what did you want to show please." Robert asked

The TV turned on, Steve and the others sat down. The video feed played of the battle, which was some moron that he got fired from his biochemist job, and decided to get revenge by making giant leeches, well talk about the slowest targets in history. Fortunately no one died, no serious injuries, a school and some other buildings got damaged, but nothing a billionaire couldn't handle.

Natasha and Steve were basically not involved, they helped evacuate people, Tony, Thor, Loki, and Clint were having a field day with target practice, Loki would freeze them, then the other three would light them up. Banner help with the injuries. "Okay Jarvis what are we missing?" Hall asked

" _On the other side of town, I was monitor all alarms and video footage. I found this," as the video played, it was some guy in the worst looking Iron Man Costume, running out of a bank with some_ _bags of cash."_

"You have got to be fucking kidding me, oh I can't wait for the press and Congress to get this one, I can see the headlines already, ' _Billionaire robs bank'_. Robert signed as he rubbed his hands on his face.

" _Actually no Agent, I saw the matter, and patched the information to the local police, who were able to apprehend the suspect before he got too far. But that is not the issue."_

"Let me guess, you tried to tell Tony, and he wouldn't listen again." Natasha stated.

"Or he was so bored that you told him and then he forgot," Clint added.

" _Neither, Sir told to me tell Rogers and Romanoff to do so, but I don't have access to do that. When I tried to explain to him that, he muted me."_

"Didn't we have the same issue of Jarvis talking to everyone last time in a battle, and Tony said he will get it done?" Steve said.

"Hmmm, no wonder Fury has high blood pressure. Okay Jarvis thank you, I will bring it up at the meeting. Please blow the image of retard Iron man with the money bags in hand. Add them to my meeting folder."

" _Yes Agent Hall, right away."_

"Yeah, this is going to be fun again, Well do you have anything you would like brought up." Robert asked, everyone stayed quiet, "Well thank you for coming over, actually what did you want."

"Hall, there is a problem that does need to be address, you are not getting enough sleep. Is there a problem." Steve asked, "You fell asleep in the van again."

"Yes I did.' well besides, the missions, reports, meetings, going to D.C. and dealing with those morons. I just have a lot on my plate, and the press with Loki is a lot too." Robert, was annoyed at himself. Then a thought, "Maybe you can help me out."

To Be Continued


	9. Chapter 9 Jarvis Helps Agent Hall Part 2

"So what can we do to help you out?" Steve asked

"This matter with Loki, trying to clear his image. I have been making some head way, but I need bigger or better ideas." Robert said

"Well I am sure Tony has the power to get some places," Natasha said

"And there is the catch, I have been told by Fury, The World Council, the U.N. and Loki, to keep Stark's nose out of it."

"Well why?" Steve asked

"Let's see here, Stark running a positive publicity ad campaign, with Media, internet and just people. Yup 100% chance of disaster." Robert said

"I think you guys are overreacting here a little." Steve replied

Boom! the tower shook a little, then there were alarms going off, then Jarvis came on

" _Attention to everyone, Sir and Dr. Banner are okay, there is no cause for alarm._ " as the group of them started to run towards the floors of the labs

"Yeah, Stark overreacting, that never happens." Robert said with smug

"Shut up Hall" Steve said while shaking his head.

The four of them reach the lab, there is smoke and alarms going off, "Jarvis open the doors please." Natasha asks

The doors open up,, they go into the room "Hey Dr. Frankenstein wannabe, where are you?" Robert said

"Dr. Strangeglove, are you okay?" I hear Clint call out

"First one, that says Nutty Professor, you are so dead," sounds like Tony, coming from the right of Robert

"Tony, what the hell did you do to my hair, I am going to kill you." Darcy shrilled

As they make their way to the middle of the room, the smoke starts to clear, and there is Tony and Bruce on side, Jane and Darcy are across from them

Except one thing, Tony is bald, and Darcy's hair is bright lime green, "Hey cue ball what is up."as Clint is the first one to speak

Robert look at Bruce, his hair is an orange color, while Jane's has blue streaks going through it, "I am pretty sure that there are easier ways for hair color and stuff, than this."

"Screw you, Hall" Tony said.

Loki and Thor came in running the lab,"What in the name of Odin, Lady Jane!"

"Lady Darcy, are you okay," Then Loki noticed her hair, "STARK!, I will strike you down."

"It is not my fault, we were trying to make a safer paint, and Darcy with Jane bump the table and the chemicals mixed." Tony defended

"Yeah okay Tony, you are always blaming everyone else." Clint said

" _Actually Sir is telling the truth…. for once"_ Jarvis commented

Robert's phone went off then, he answered it "Hall here, Really, well okay then, um, well I guess, Oh you are coming here?, you are on the way. See ya soon Fury." Robert put his phone back in his pocket. "Fury is going to be here in 15 minutes. Something has come up,"

"Like what?" Steve asked.

"He wouldn't say," Robert replied.

"Agent Hall, there is an important email, that has been sent to your mailbox, you may want to check it out."

Robert looked at his phone and opened the email, "No,no,no, those idiots they got it wrong again, shit I have to make phone calls." everyone could tell he was upset.

"What is wrong?" Steve inquired.

"The congressional committee I report too, somehow the reports I filed got misplaced, so now I have to refile them or my status will be terminated."

"Wow, that is bad. but Fury wants to see us" Clint stated, "And you know how much he loves it if you skip a meeting."

"I know I have to file the reports or I am dead." Robert, god he was pissed off

" _Agent Hall?"_

"Yes, Jarvis what do you want?" Robert asked

" _Please go to the meeting with Director Fury, I can take of your matter, I know what the problem is, the network has been hacked, someone is purposely screwing up your files."_

"I don't remember giving you all this access J, " Tony said while feeling his shiny head

" _You didn't Sir, Agent Hall did?"_

"Really?, I did that?"

" _Yes, Last week when the same problem happened, you ask for the next time this happened to track and make copies of your files."_ Jarvis reminded

"Oh shit I did, I forgot." Hall face palmed.

So Robert and the others went to meet Fury, Fury's head hit the table several times as they explained the new hairdos.

Robert just sat back and listen to meeting, but on a piece of paper, he wrote, "Thank you Jarvis, I am glad you are everywhere, "

There was a TV screen behind Fury, Robert could have swore he saw a big smile on it.


	10. Chapter 10 Dark Times

Now it is not always fun and games, there are a lot of down, or dark moments.

 **Thor**

One night Robert couldn't sleep, with his medical condition of Hypersomnia, the medication he takes, yeah one of the side effects is insomnia(JOY!). So he was walking around the tower, when he heard some faint sobbing, he follow the sound, and he came upon sitting on a couch. Was Thor, Robert walked up to him, "Hey, dude, What is going on?" Robert liked Thor, although he was annoying with his questions, he truly was a good guy.

"Agent Hall, oh I am sorry did I wake you,"

"No, Thor, I was already awake, what is going on, why are you upset,"

"Oh I wasn't really crying, I had something in my eye,"

"Thor" Robert had both eyebrows raised, "You still suck at lying, what's going on."

"Oh darn, okay, I am bothered by my relationship with Lady Jane, because I don't understand the importance of this anniversary."

"Oh, well you see here on Earth, that is a very important day or days. It is a time that you at least remember why you are together and what make your relationship special."

"I see, but I remind her of that everyday, I do,"

"An anniversary is like when did you first kiss?"

"Um I am not sure, it was after I defeated the Destroyer.."

"Figures, Jarvis"

" _Yes Agent Hall"_

"When did the Destroyer come to New Mexico last year?

" _My records show the Destroyer came on May 1st, 2011,"_

"Okay, Thor that is your first anniversary to remember, but since you missed it. You need to make up for it."

"Why is the day special, it is just a day, that I missed."

"I understand that, but this is a day you need to make extra _special,_ " putting up his hands and making the quotation marks gesture, "See women want to be treated special, shown that they are number one in your life, that you are always thinking about them, and do you something mighty special for them."

"I think I am about to see, I will go out tomorrow and find a mighty beast, I will slay it and offer to Jane,"

Robert facepalmed himself, "Thor, No, please don't do that, you need to do something Midgard special,"

"Oh, like what?

"Tell you what, go to sleep, and in the morning we will go out shopping. So make sure you are wearing normal earth clothes and I will go out with you.

"Thank You Hall."

"No problem Lassie, now go get some sleep,"

"Who is Lassie?"

"Tomorrow Thor, Tomorrow."

 **Bruce**

Robert was exhausted, he had been in meetings all day and night, he was starving. So he went up to the common room, that is where they would put food that is to be shared. He just got off the elevator, started over to the refrigerator, when out of the corner of his eye. He turned to see someone hunched over on the island, Robert walked over to look closer, it was Bruce weeping.

"Hey Bruce, you okay buddy?"

"Oh robert, I am sorry, I will go and leave you in peace,"

"Bruce, stop, just tell me,"

"They are back, they were gone. Now they are back, I am going to hurt everyone,"

"Bruce, no you are not, The Hulk cares about us, I saw that he does."

"How can you be sure, what if someone does mind control to me, like Barton?"

"Yes that is possible, also the Hulk could go into a blind rage and kill all of us."

"See that could happen, I am a risk."

We are all, Natasha. Tony, Steve, Loki, Thor,and Clint. Bruce, anyone of us in the wrong hands would be very deadly."

"Not you, you don't understand,"

"You don't think I would be a threat?"

"I don't see how, you have no superpower, no excellent skill, no super serum."

"Hm, interesting, so me knowing every minor detail about the Avengers, S.H.I.E.L.D., the FBI, did you know I am one of twenty people in the world that bypass all the security to meet the President. That would make me harmless, really? The fact that I know where every single nuclear missile is, where hiding spots are for President and Congress, the fact that I could come back under mind control into this building with a bomb strapped to me and I could take half of the Avengers out." Robert spoke so coldly, that Bruce swore his eyes turned black, "Did you ever once think that I could walk up behind you and put a bullet in the back of brain, you would be dead before the Hulk had a chance."

"Um, um, I don't know what to say. Really?" Bruce felt the Hulk stirring in him.

"Bruce, there are monsters everywhere, in children that murder, in priests that rape children, rapists that break into homes, serial killers that have been roaming around the country for 30 years that hunt for little children. We all have monsters Bruce, but you are better than all of us."

"Really, how?"

"You know who your monster is, you can talk to him and he listens, and he is not a monster, because a monster is someone who does not care. The Hulk cares"

Bruce was stunned, he never once thought of that, that he can talk to the Hulk, and usually he will listen. "I never thought it about that way,"

'Good, I care about everyone, and that is the main difference, between monsters and people. Is that you care about other people." Bruce was in deep thought thinking about Robert's words, then suddenly he felt Robert wrap his arms around him. He felt comfort, calm, and loved.

Robert looked at Bruce, they stared at each other for a little. The Hulk was lonely, why did Bruce always get hugs, Hulk never feels hugs, Hulk felt sad, Hulk feels something odd. Hulk feels warm, Robert is hugging the Hulk in Bruce's mind, ' _I care about you too Hulk._ ' Bruce looked at Robert, "I thought you lost your ability,"

"No, I was just weakened, don't tell anyone, I am going to get strong enough to take care of the others."

"Good night Bruce." Robert got up and headed to refrigerator, he got some food out and headed towards the elevator.

"Robert, good night, thank you, Hulk says good night as well."

 **Clint**

"Stupid Fucking Idiots." Robert yelled out in his apartment, just finishing a 45 minute phone on Agent Barton. Robert flopped in his recliner, rubbing his head, his feet were on a table in the middle. Suddenly in a moment of rage, he kicked the table over, it flipped over and landed on one of the legs which snapped in half. "Fuck!" Robert was pissed off. goddamn world council.

"Sorry" was a faint whisper.

"Barton, get your ass out there." Barton came out of the vents.

"How long and how much,

"Um, since you said hello."

"Damn, Barton, you weren't suppose to be involved, I am trying my hardest to get people away from you. I hate to say it, it much easier to help Banner out than you."

"I know, maybe I should quit the team, it would makes things a little easier on everyone. I know Natasha and Steve have taking some flack, because of me."

"One, No, Don't you ever talk like that again. If I am not going to let Banner quit, I am sure as fuck, not letting you go. Romanoff and Rogers would be pissed at you for talking that way, they can handle themselves. Nothing is going to happen to you"

"Why won't they believe me, they still think I am a liability. Yeah for now, Fury can only do so much, that council is making the calls." Barton was frustrated, even after six months there was so much doubt.

"I am worthless, nobody does not trust me completely, ever time I make a call, no one listens."

"Okay now you are pissing me off, you know that is bullshit. Who made the call on the robot frogs, mind control bats, and the nitwit who tried to remote control Tony's suit. You made those calls, you are always watching everyone's back, and you are still the best goddamn shot, who the hell else can shoot an arrow a half a mile, and hit a robot frog in the eye."

"I am sorry Barton, this is my fault too." Loki suddenly appeared in the room, "In all honesty, if I could reverse the events I would. You are damn good man and agent."

"Well, thanks, but that does not help me now," and with that Barton headed out of the room.

"What are you going to do?" Loki asked the Agent

"Plan B,"

"What is plan B?"

"Bring out the big guns" and with that he smiled.

 **Natasha**

That same night, Robert had just gotten off the phone, when Jarvis, " _Agent Hall, Agent Romanoff is headed to your door, and she is in a mood."_

"A Mood?, What kind of mood?"

" _Scary."_

"Oh Fucking great, open the door, and have the others on standby."

" _Yes sir"_

Romanoff slammed the door open and got into Robert's face, "What the hell is going on, Why is the council after Barton, he is majorly depressed, is Fury going to let him get taken. Why haven't you done anything. You better start talking Hall?"

"Okay first off, I was on the phone with Fury and the moron council for an hour defending Barton. You know damn well I am doing my best to protect him. No Fury is trying to protect him as well, but his hands are tied. I am trying to come with a plan B, to help him. So get off my back."

Natasha's face soften, "I am sorry, He is my friend, I don't have many. He helped me in so many ways, I feel helpless on this."

"I know, I am trying my hardest, even Loki is sorry as shit, for everything." Her face changed in a way he never thought would happen.

Her eyes, said everything, she loved him, she would die for him. He was her world, and god help anyone that threatened her love. The lips they were quivering, she didn't know how to handle this, he could see that.

She is Black Widow, she shouldn't feel this, but this is Clint, her Clint. How dare they pass judgement. Wait what is Hall doing, why is he raising his arms, he is hugging me, how dare he hug me, I hear his heart beat, it gives me comfort. I look up at him "Is he going to be okay?"

"Believe me, when I say I will kill to keep him safe If I have to."

She actually believe he would.

TBC


	11. Chapter 11 Dark Times 2

**Tony**

The past, god he hated the past, the nightmares they never stopped. They weren't so bad when Pepper was home, but she had those trips. He was alone, yes the tower was filled with his ' _family',_ but he still had to sleep alone. Usually it wasn't until he was to the point of being a zombie, that he was forced to sleep for the next 12 hours. If a mission would come up, then things would be a little better, because it would keep him occupied.

Robert knew about these sleeping problems, he heard the stories. Pepper talked to him about it, before she had to go to China for a week. Darcy was a good help with Tony, but she with Loki, Jane, and Thor had taken a trip to visit some states. Natasha, Clint, and Steve were on a mission in Greece, something about drugs and possible Chitauri weapons.

So that left Bruce, Tony, and Robert alone in the tower, it was quiet. Tony and Bruce basically lived in the labs, Robert lived in the common area on his floor, blasting music, doing reports, and trying to figure out how to help to Clint out.

The one night it was around eleven, Robert headed up to the team's common floor, that is where everyone usually met for hanging out, or to assemble because it was near the launch pad. Robert wanted to look at the sky and take a break, as he leaned up against the railing looking at the city. The full moon shined brightly, it seemed so calming, so after a half an hour, Robert felt relaxed , he figured he would just go to bed. When he came in from the balcony, he noticed something that was not there before, a slumped figured at the bar.

Robert knew who it was, so he walked over, but before he could get next to him. "So Agent Hall, you finally get to meet the real Tony Stark, not the fake one." with a slurred voice.

"I didn't know there was an imposter running around. So what is the poison tonight, whiskey, vodka, or rum?"

"Ha, funny one, it is always whiskey, help yourself. So why are you up?"

"Came up to see the city, figuring stuff out, nothing unusual happening," Even he knew that Tony would know that Robert was lying.

"Don't play coy with me, I know what is going on with Barton, he is good guy, just has shit luck."

"I disagree with that,'

"Okay, I am little curious, why?"

"Because after everything, he still has us to help him,"

"You really think you can do the same for Clint as for Banner,"

"Well, I have to, unless you have a better idea."

"Yes, I do, but that will be for a time when we are both sober."

"Agreed, so what is keeping you up, nightmares, visions, fears, or lack of a partner."

"Cute, all of the above. Why did you fight to come back?" Robert brow went up, he was taken a bit back. "You could have stay dead, you could have joined your family, why did you come back."

"Interesting question, Because I was greedy." Tony looked perplexed, he was not expecting that answer."I wanted to live, I wanted to have that chance of being a part of this, I felt my time was not done, I was not at peace."

"This? your life is in constant danger, you live with a bunch of people that could rule the world if they got that way. They have a horde of issues, they can be unstable, and deadly."

"Yet, you care for each other, always to help someone up, if they fall, when someone is hurt, you rush to protect them, and when someone cries, you lend a shoulder and a heart."

"You have been paying attention." He pours himself another drink, "Jury is still out on you, I don't trust you completely."

"I don't blame you, with your past history, I would find trusting anyone completely, risky."

"Yes, very good," he takes a drink, "They hurt a lot you know, sometimes I can't breathe. I wake her up sometimes, I think she is going to break soon."

"I am surprise, she hasn't already." Robert stared at him hard, "She is an amazing woman, you are lucky to have her."

"I don't know how to keep her." Robert motioned to move over to the couch, Tony agreed to do so

"I know you don't, but you are trying." Tony felt a hand on his shoulder, "That is the best you can do." Robert felt the exhaustion kicking in, he felt the eyelids going down. Damn this couch was comfortable.

"You know, most people would be annoyed at you, for falling asleep on them."

"True, I got used to it, I try to stay awake, but it always wins, no matter the caffeine or sugar intake." he said with a smile.

"You know, it seems to be contagious, I actually feel tired too, he said with a yawn, he turned to set his drink down, "I am afraid what will happen to me, after she leaves." when he turned to face Robert again he saw that he was out. Stark smiled as he got up and help Robert lay down on the couch.

As he left the room to go to his own bed, he laid down in it, not afraid of them dreams. As his eyes closed, suddenly he was like he hear, " _It will be okay, your family will be here forever to love you."_

Tony fell asleep with a smile, no bad dreams that night. or any more for quite a while.

 **Steve**

They came back from the mission and reports. It was snowing, not hard, but a decent amount. He was standing in the lobby with a bouquet of flowers. He wanted to be back sooner, but it nevers works out that way. The weather sucked for him to go out, so he turned around to go back up to his floor. From behind him, he heard a familiar voice, "Hey Steve, dude what's up." it was Robert, just getting back from a meeting.

"Oh hey Robert, how are you." Steve responded

"Tired, meetings all day, got some problems, why do you look so blue." Robert realized the comment, "Sorry, I actually wasn't trying to be a dick," he saw the pink flowers, "Hey you got a date, oh the weather."

"Yeah I guess I will have to cancel," Steve lowered his head.

"Nonsense, come I will take you there, If you go upstairs, the others will not leave you in peace."

"True, okay, thank you." So they got into the car, Steve gave him the address, he put it into the gps. With Jarvis (the car version) giving directions they drove through the city. They remained silent, or until Hall decided to say, "Dude why are you going to a cemetery,"

"Just dropping these off, one last time." they came to a stop light, Robert looked at the flowers, There were some pink ones. yellow roses, red roses.

"Okay I get the roses, what are the pink ones?

"They are sweetpea, they are for goodbye."

Robert understood now, "Are you okay, I know that you have been doing this for awhile." as they arrived at their destination.

"Yes, she is right, it is time for me to move on." Steve replied as he opened the door.

"Well, take as long as you like I will be in the back taking a nap." Steve nodded and walked over.

Some time later, Steve came back in the car, Robert was in back, and he was out to the dead of the world. Steve just smiled, he opened the glove box to get the gps out. A card fell out of an envelope, he picked it up, it read Nisky Hill Cemetery, Bethlehem Pa,. He flipped it over, there on the back was a little map. with two x's in the back. Steve just looked back at Robert who was still out, he now understood why Robert help him out. He put the card back, and drove back to the tower.

 **TBC**


	12. Chapter 12 Robert team

Tony's POV

Tony was fucking pissed off, once again everything was his goddamn fault. No one else made any mistakes, Fury and Steve, with ice bitch Hill are chewing him out for what went wrong. He just sat there calm, no emotion, and thinking how he kill each one of them tonight. Well all of them except Bruce, who was still out of it and Loki, who honestly looked like he wished he could sow everyone's mouth shut.

' _Fury, him and his dumbass leather pirate look. He has been going on for twenty minutes about how I am a disgrace, I always endanger people, I am a wildcard. Fuck you Fury'_ he thought.

 _I hate to say this, I wish Hall was here. He would at least point out that I wasn't the only one that made mistakes. He would at least tell everyone to shut up, Tony turned to take a peek at Bruce, 'poor brucie, he must be dying over there, at least Hall would have a hoagie or two for him. Once again, no Hall again for a battle, third one he has missed, Lucky bastard.'_

Bruce POV

 _Why can't everyone just shut up, I am starving and thirsty, Yes Tony, screwed up, whoopie fuck do, like that is anything different. Everyone sucked on the mission, everyone, but no one else can accept it. I know Tony is furious, he is so quiet and calm, just like Mt. St. Helens, before it blew up. Wow, what a difference we are without Hall around. Poor guy, he has been in DC for two weeks with committees, meetings, and budgets. I wonder what his reaction will be when he gets back._

Hulk

 _Banner, Hulk hungry!, be quiet!, I miss Hall!_

Banner

 _I know Hulk, so do I._

Loki POV

 _BLAH, BLAH, BLAH, that is what you all sound like, will you all just fucking die. So there can be some silence, so Tony blew up the wrong target. Who gives a fuck, it was ugly looking building anyway. who ever picked out the paint for it, they should be shot. No wait a better torture, make them sit and listen to all of us yell, whine, bitch, and moan. Look at that giant oaf of my brother, he is standing up. I swear everytime he talks everyone's intelligence falls down_.' "I think we all share some blame." he says, ' _truly you are so wise, jackass._

Thor

" _I think we all share some blame." really, that is the best I can come up with. Wow I thought it sounded smarter that than. Great my brother is looking at me, He's giving me that stupid look, wonderful, another afternoon of insults from him. Why does everyone beat up Man of Iron, but everyone made mistakes. Lady Widow, she almost died when Tony told to shock the target, how was he suppose to know that it would make it stronger. Barton missed some targets because he was falling asleep. Lord Rogers, told Tony where the target was at, but then it moved. It sometimes happens. I miss Hall, I am told he in the Capital with his government._

Clint

 _God will you two just shut up. Steve and Fury, I wasn't so awesome today, who the fuck am I kidding, I sucked ass. I missed 7 times, the last time I did that bad, is when I was like eight years old. We all sucked today, Widow almost got killed, it wasn't Stark or Jarvis's Fault, like anyone would have known what would happen when she used her Widow Bites on the fucker. "This is bullshit, we all were off," Oh great, that is what I get for opening my mouth, now they are on me._

Tony

 _Wow I am impressed someone other than Thor said something, well at least they are off me for a little, Loki looks he is ready to go on a tri state murder spree, Bruce looks like a coma patient. God What do you want from us Fury, we are human, well one of us is a jolly, wait he is probably not jolly, so a Hungry green giant, Loki is a giant walking icy pop, and Thor is an idiot and an alien._

Bruce/Hulk

 _Hulk- Tell him to shut up Bruce_

 _Bruce- I wish I could I don't have the strength_

 _Hulk- I do_

 _Bruce- God, please don't it will make it only worse, then we will have to sit here longer_

 _Hulk- Oh Okay_

Natasha

 _I swear to motherfucking god, shut the fuck up. What the hell are you bitching about, Steve you weren't the one who almost died. what the fuck, something is not right here, Jarvis is never wrong when telling us about this stuff. I swear to Lenin, if you are involved in this Fury, I will end you. It will take the Hulk to stop me from killing you. So what, Tony blew up the wrong house, you were the one that told where to go. You didn't tell him that it moved. God you are lucky you are cute. I wish Hall was back, he is going to fucking off the wall mad. When he finds out everything. Barton you better get your ass fixed. Thank god, Thor was there to overload the machine circuits._

Steve

 _What the hell is wrong with everyone. Oh great Natasha is glaring at me. This team is falling apart. Barton you are falling asleep. Banner you would not calm down at all. Tony you blew up the wrong target again and you almost got Natasha killed. I mean what the heck, Hall goes away for two weeks and we fall apart. Good now Fury is yelling at them, what a team we are,. Loki and Thor actually did better than the rest of us. Strange why is Tony smiling._

Natasha, Clint, Loki, and Thor

 _His phone lite up, now he is smiling. WTF_

Tony

 _Great now what, probably Pep bitching about me, missing a meeting again. Let me take a quick look_. As Tony just glanced at his phone, his mood changed for the better.

 _From Jarvis_

 _Hall coming, knows everything, is majorly pissed_

Okay good. Let's see how you two like it.

Fury is in mid rant, when suddenly WHAM! everyone turned to look at where the sound came from. There in the doorway was Agent Hall, and he _LOOKED_ pissed. He walks in the meeting room, his one eye is twitching.

Thor, Clint, Natasha, and Hill

 _Oh shit he is here, this is going to be bad._

Loki

 _Oh good now things will get interesting._

Banner/Hulk

Banner - _Oh Hall is here_

Hulk - _Oh he looks mad_

Banner - _that would be an understatement_

Hulk- _Hall Smash?_

Banner - _possibly_

Agent Hall

I have had it, I was in Washington DC for two fucking weeks, with fucking Congress. Trying to get funding for S.H.I.E.L.D., trying to do this and that. What do I get in return, Fucking monkey flying bulllshit. Everyone is beating up on Tony, Bruce looks a vegetable, Loki is annoyed, Thor is the usual, Natasha is glaring at Steve and Fury, and Clint just looks done.

"OKay What the fuck is going on! I got Jarvis blowing up my Phone in the middle of the Senate Arms Committee, I get home late every night and what do I see. BULLSHIT, everyone immediately goes back into their old habits. I may not be there, but I am watching your performance, and it sucks ass. So I am not going to sit here are yell at you like children, No!, here is what going to happen, we are going all shut up. We are going to leave here and go somewhere and eat some food, before Banner goes into a coma." Robert took a deep breath

"There will be no talk of missions, making fun of people, hurting feelings, and we are going to relax and chill the fuck out, but before that, Director Fury, Robert turned to walk towards him, "I have a question for you." Fury looked at Robert, with a moment of curiosity, and his face turned to shock.

Robert had already had his arm flying forward, he nailed Fury in the middle of the face. He made contact, the Director went stumbling backwards and then tripped over a chair. He fell sideways and landed on his side. Everyone in the room was frozen in shock, they couldn't believe their eyes. Robert lowered his arm, as he walked over to the Bleeding director, Fury could see the rage in his face."

"So motherfucking help me to God, If you ever withhold any information to any team that you send in to clean up. Especially the Avengers, I will personally find out where, you buried Phil Coulson, I will resurrect him, and then me and him are going to beat the living shit out of you, tie you down to the ground, cover you in honey, and then drop two thousand fire ants on you. Do I make myself motherfucking clear."

"Twice, because someone on the team could have died. you did not give out all the information right away, You could have gotten Widow and Steve killed, you knew that the creature got stronger off electricity, but you didn't tell her. Thor, thank you for saving her life, and with Steve, you knew that they could have Stark Weapons so that they could get it to look like Tony, murder Steve. Loki and Hulk, thank you for your quick thinking."

The team was in pure shock,"Yes you are probably thinking Jarvis hacked you again. Not this time, see I have friends in the N.S.A. and the C.I.A., they owed me some favors So they found the information." Fury finally started to get up on his feet, "You want us die, keep pulling that shit. You want to keep secrets that is fine. but the second you send people into fix, help, or what the fuck ever, you better give out all the information."

Fury just nodded, he was in pure shock, he could not believe that Hall did what he did. Yes Hall was right, because Fury should have told the team about that,"You are right, it will never happen again."

"Fucking better not!" and with that he helped Fury up. "I am still pissed at you, but you did help me out with lot of things, so I owe you that."


	13. Chapter 13 Loki Is Screech

It was a nice relaxing day in the tower. Robert was watching old 80's TV shows, since Jarvis had found a station that ran old A-Team reruns, when he heard the elevator open up.

"No way! I love this show!" someone yelled from behind him. Robert felt the couch move, and when he looked over he saw Clint looking like a kid in a candy store.

"Really? I never would have guessed." Robert just shook his head and went back to watching the show. After two episodes, he had glanced over at Clint, who hadn't moved from his original spot. "Okay, who would be Face?"

"Really? That's so easy; Tony, obviously." Clint answered without hesitation or looking at him.

"Yeah, Tony. Alright." Robert agreed. "What about Hannibal?"

"Hmm, Steve?" Clint replied with a tad of thought.

"Yeah, I guess. And Murdock?"

"I don't know?" Clint said, finally looking at him.

"Really? Come on, you ." Robert informed him-that was so obvious.

"Me?" He asked dumbly.

"Yeah, you. Everyone else is either shooting lasers, machine guns, aliens, or magic, and you're sitting up high kicking ass with a bow and arrow." Robert rationalised, explaining his decision.

"Yeah, kicking ass! Here's the tough one. B.A.?"

"Hmm Thor.? Nah, too silly, and too much hair." He replied thoughtfully.

"Yeah, wait, yes." Clint chuckled which quickly turned into a full-out laugh.

"What the hell, Clint, what's so funny?"

Clint took a few moments to compose himself. "She'll kill me, but… Tasha."

Robert laughed as he imagined Natasha as B.A. "True, true."

"Did you two idiots just compare me to a five foot ten inches black man with a mohawk and gold chains?" Natasha asked, appearing behind them.

Robert and Clint turned around to see in horror that the redhead assassin was looking down on them.

"Well fuck, yes, we did, because nobody fucks with you, and you can kick everyone's ass," Robert explained, hoping she didn't go all assassin on their arses.

"Plus you really love me," Clint added, "a lot. Remember that, dear?"

"True, but you are both going to pay during sparring." Natasha warned.

"Awww fuck!" said the two in unison. Then the show ended and a new show came on: The Addams Family .

"Another classic, show, okay who is Gomez?" Robert asked

"Guy acts weird and has stupid grin, so I'm going with Stark? Okay, how about Morticia?" Clint offered

"Pepper with dark hair." Natasha smiled to herself as she replied. "And before you two say it, I could see myself as Wednesday."

Robert and Clint nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, I could see that, what about Lurch?" Natasha asked the others, turning to look at them..

Robert and Clint looked at each other just as Steve enter the room. They turned around to look at him, and both started laughing; due to the extensity of their laughter, they fell off the couch.

Steve looked at Natasha with his usual confused expression. She simply looked at the TV screen just as Lurch was saying, "You rang?" She turned to look at Steve and let out a laugh. Steve just shook his head and left the room, with a look of confusion.

The three of them regained their composure. "That was funny. Okay, what about Knight Rider?" Robert asked

"Well that's not very hard. Michael Knight is Stark. Kitt?" Clint stated.

"Duh. Jarvis." Robert answered quickly and arrogance.

"I am insulted that you would compare me to that poor excuse of an A. I."

The three of them just started to laugh again, whereas, Jarvis let out a sound of him sighing.

Robert slowed in his laughing. "Wait, wait. MacGyver?"

Clint smiled. "Ah hell, that's easy. It'd be Banner! Wait, who'd be Herman Munster and his wife" Clint inquired.

"Steve wins again. Darcy, I could see being Lily." Robert chuckled. "Hey, did you ever see the Mork and Mindy?"

"No, I don't think I did. Did that one have Robin Williams in it?" Clint answered with a raised eyebrow.

"Yep. Mindy could be Betty Ross, though who'd be Mork? Oh my god!" Natasha replied.

Clint asked. "Who?"

"Loki!" Natasha suggested with laugh. Clint and Robert busted out laughing at that thought.

"Totally. Dukes of Hazzard? Bo is Thor, Luke is Bruce." Clint was crying from laughing so hard, none of them were really able to control themselves right now.

"Could you imagine Thor yelling that Yee Haw in the General Lee?!" Robert yelled out.

Tony and Bruce entered and looked at the three of them.

"What the hell are you all laughing about?" Tony asked.

Clint looked at the two. "Yes, Bruce is Macgyver and Luke Duke. Tony could be either Face, Magnum, or Michael Knight."

Tony and Bruce just looked at each. "You guys are insane. Wait, did you do Saved by the Bell, because I could totally be Zack."

"Alright- Loki is Screech." All of them started to laugh, as they heard Robert's answer.

"Wait, Bruce is the dude from Quantum Leap." Clint inputted.

"Yeah, Natasha is Xena." Nastasha just smiled and nodded in agreement.

What none of them knew, was that throughout the entire conversation, Pepper, Jane, Darcy, Betty and Maria were listening.

"Yeah, Earth's Mightiest Heroes, defenders of all humanity."

"We are totally doomed," Darcy commented, you could hear her sulk by the tone in her voice.


End file.
